


Pink and Purple Hues

by MaybeThereMaybeNot



Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [20]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeThereMaybeNot/pseuds/MaybeThereMaybeNot
Summary: No 20. TOTO, I HAVE A FEELING WE’RE NOT IN KANSAS ANYMORELost | Field Medicine | Medieval
Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947532
Kudos: 16
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Pink and Purple Hues

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for making you all wait. I started posting this then got side tracked and now I feel really bad.

Tim knows he didn’t think this through. He’s not sure where he is anymore, just that it’s not Gotham. His phone sits on the Manor’s kitchen counter, left behind in an emotional rage. Another song about sex, drugs, and money comes on the radio. With a sigh, Tim absently flips through the stations before coming upon one playing a Conan Gray song. He turns the volume way down and returns his right hand to the steering wheel. 

He’s not sure how long he drives before the low fuel light clicks on. Now with an objective other than get the hell out, Tim begins to search for a gas station. He thankfully finds one nearby and uses the card he’s had prepared for years. Tim stops inside for one moment and picks up a chocolate bar before heading back to the car.

Damian’s words run through his head on repeat, the confrontation striking a chord.

_“Nobody needs you, Drake. Everyone would better off without you. Everyone would be thankful if you never showed your face again,” Damian sneered. Most of the time Tim could let it slide, but not this one. His patience was already frayed and emotional control slipping._

_He looked towards Dick, hoping that just once Damian would face the consequences of his actions. All he got was a soft chastise of “Damian.”_

_Years of repressed rage and bitterness exploded from Tim’s chest. “I’m done trying to help you. Is this really how little you think of me? Are you happy now? DOES THIS MAKE YOU HAPPY?”_

_By the end he was full on yelling, and an expression of shock was clearly painted on Dicks’ face._

_“Tim-”_

_He was already standing. “I’m leaving.”_

Pink and purple hues paint the sky as Tim continues to drive. He’ll eventually ditch the car, the only thing with Tim the clothes on his back and the secret credit registered under a fake name. See how well they can deal without him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Main Tumblr](https://maybetheremaybenot.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
